


Earthquake is pissed

by BorderlineGoodness



Category: Furry (Fandom), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Bees, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineGoodness/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness
Summary: Earthquake, finally having enough, decides to finally take refuge against his prey.





	Earthquake is pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, i'm new here (and i'm turning 14 tomorrow), so i apologize if this is a little rusty.

Earthquake was feeling as if he wanted to cry, or that he had the absolute urge in wanting to destroy certain things, but what was it? Even so he'd been tired of being the toy for most femme fatales, including his own sister, the Hexwing Queen. He was dragged into a visit with his friend Queen Sectonia, but only because he needed to get his anger off of his well-built chest. He was staring angrily at the door, the vines wrapping themselves around it like green garden Snakes with each tail being disconnected from its body.  
Literally tearing off the vines with his muscular bare arms and breaking the door open, he spots the Queen Bee staring directly at a normal-looking mirror, his gaze turns to her. "SECTONIA!!" He roared, causing a massive shockwave across the room. Sectonia turns her attention towards her visitor and cracks a smile, oblivious to the situation. "Earthquake!" She says, wrapping her arms around the bundles of muscles. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sure you haven't grown lonely without me around , haven't you?"  
Her light chuckle buzzes around Earthquake's ringtail cat ears like a swarm of bees ready to attack. Removing his blue scarf and brushing his same-colored hair back, he sighs deeply, desperately trying to hide back his angry, destructive attitude. He saw the good in Sectonia as if she were an innocent little girl, what with her new friendly personality and rejected villainous sins, he felt that she was ready to redeem herself to all of Dreamland and also Taranza.  
"I guess so," Earthquake replied, his eyes suspiciously growing blue as he lied. "Even when i'm having to spend my life loitering in the dark, hunting for small animals." He fidgeted with his claws on his arms, creating small markings on them. As Sectonia calmly turned and showed her stinger elegantly, Earthquake felt his animal instincts kick in. His urge of wanting revenge for being molested by his own prey had finally kicked in as he was quick as a fox to grab her arm and turning her over, pinning her onto the desk. "E-Earthquake!!" She gasped. "What's going on?!"  
"I've been waiting for this moment."  
Agressively tearing off her gown, Earthquake snarled and groaned like an overly gigantic monster while underneath him, his victim, was fresh, weak prey. His angry barred teeth then slowly turn into a creepy grin as he discarded every last bit of Queen Sectonia's gown until she was stripped to her bare skin, but stopped when he had finally revealed her dripping pussy. Gnashing his teeth like an angry crocodile, Earthquake had torn off his own clothing, exposing his hard, blue, glowing cock.

 

"You're outnumbered, Queen," he muttered darkly. He angrily grabbed her by the neck while also, charging like a bull, thrusted himself inside of her As she cried loudly for help, Earthquake clamped her mouth shut. "Scream all you want, woman. No one will help you..." Earthquake, thrusting her harder and harder, had showered the Queen with everything he had stored - his moral juice, while also filling her up to a brim and throwing her down on the floor of the wet spot. "Now clean it up," he hissed, pinning her face to the floor and pulling her arms. Chuckling evilly, he let go of Sectonia's arms and tore her wings off, splotches of red flying onto Earthquake's face and burning his right eye. He was so far from finished when he squeezed the Queen's stinger and pulled it off, creating a waterfall of yellow blood. Releasing her from his grizzly gasp, he showed himself to the door as Queen Sectonia lied unconscious. "Hope you learned your lesson."


End file.
